


Blind Love

by tsumwriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Roy Mustang, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Pre-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumwriter/pseuds/tsumwriter
Summary: (f/n) (l/n) is the youngest brigadier general of Amestris and this is the story of how you fall in love with Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist.This fic goes through major events and also covers parts of the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood plot that are missing like before & during the Ishvalan War as well as after the battle with Father is over.
Relationships: Roy Mustang & Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing a friend is never easy, but being accused of not caring? That's a different story.

Bells rang above you as you walked into the bar. You smiled as a familiar woman embraced you. She wrapped her arms around you and greeted you with gusto.

"Y/n, you have to tell Roy to visit more often! I never see that handsome face around here anymore."

You laughed in response and walked towards the bar.

"I'll make sure to tell him the next time I see him Vanessa."

She let go of you and gave you a wink as she smiled slyly.

"You better not be keeping him for yourself, y/n."

You felt your face slightly heat up as you took off your coat and gently draped it on a stool. You took a seat on a stool and waited for the bartender.  
You certainly had a close relationship with Roy ever since the academy.  
At first you were taken aback by his large ego but once you got to know him, you grew quite fond of the softie that was inside. Along the way you developed a close relationship with a few other soldiers but you had managed to form an unbreakable comradery with the Colonel and one deceased Brigadier General. You couldn't figure when out you had started falling for the Flame Alchemist, but it didn't matter because you had fallen for him hard. No matter how much you wanted to tell him of your feelings, you couldn't stand threatening the friendship that took years of building trust, especially not when both of you had just lost a friend, someone whom both of you both considered a brother.

"Welcome back y/n. Are you here for a special order?"

You snapped out of your thought and shook your head with a soft smile.

"Not today Madam Christmas. Just give me the usual."

She grunted in response and went to get your choice of poison.

Usually you only visited this establishment when you needed to send messages discreetly around Amestris. But today you were here to mourn the death of a friend, a comrade, and a brother. The bars around Central Command were filled to brim with officers and you didn't need any military business. Being a Brigadier General, especially at your young age, brought a lot of unwanted attention and today you wanted to get intoxicated in peace. Today you wanted to be a civilian.

The bartender sent down your drink in front of you. "How have you been?"

Before answering, you downed the entire glass and slid it towards her.

"Awful, Madam. This week has been rough."

She nodded understandingly and responded by placing a bottle of the expensive scotch that you liked. You guessed that Roy had told her about Maes' death and how the investigations had come up short for his murderer. You smiled in appreciation and silently filled your glass. Chris walked to the end of the bar and left you to your thoughts as she serviced other customers.

That's what you liked about her, she never pressed on.

You sadly smiled as you looked at the amber liquid. A dull pain hit your chest as you recalled the moment Maes barged into your office telling you of his wife's pregnancy. The excitement on his face was absolutely contagious. You usually hated breaking the facade of a strict superior, but when your friend had told you of his growing family you immediately wrapped your arms around him and congratulated him with equal enthusiasm. Following the news he dropped even bigger news on you when he asked you to be his daughter's Godmother. You tearfully accepted with no hesitation.

You pressed your eyes shut to keep the tears from falling and took another swig of the scotch. The memories were haunting you and you wanted to forget.

You poured yourself another glass, completely forgetting how many you had already taken and drank. You carelessly continued this pattern of pouring and drinking until a hand snatched the bottle away from you.

You looked up, annoyed that someone had interrupted your meticulous plan to black out.

Perhaps you were drunker than you expected, because in front of you was the handsome devil himself. Dressed in a pristine suit, Roy Mustang was standing in front of you in all of his splendor. It had been a while since you had last seen him. The last encounter was Maes' burial and it certainly wasn't the place to exchange pleasantries.

You analyzed his facial features despite the familiarity and felt your heartbeat pick up its pace. You hated what he did to you but ironically loved being in his company.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the great Flame Alchemist gracing me with his presence?"

You jokingly stroked his ego but the Alchemist was in no mood for jokes.

"How much did you drink?" He asked before taking a seat next to you.

You shook your head nonchalantly and reached for the bottle. Before you could get your hand on the scotch, Roy grabbed your wrist and forcefully dragged you into the office in the back.

When he let go of your wrist you waited for the verbal beating he had ready.  
You knew exactly what this was about.

"Maria Ross did not kill Hughes. You knew that yet you signed off on the arrest."

You could see that Roy was seething with anger. Little did he know, this was all for him. It hurt to know that he had such little faith in you.

Calmly you responded while taking a seat on the black sofa against the wall.  
"There were eye witnesses and the ballistic reports came up as a match. She was a viable suspect and so I had her arrested."

Roy clenched his fists as he took in your indifferent behavior.

"That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

You clenched your teeth and stood up.

"I don't answer to you Roy. Last time I checked, I'm your superior."

That was the final straw for the Colonel. 

"You're pulling rank on me right now?! Our friend was just murdered and you want to bring up rank? Are you even bothered by his death?"

Roy was overwhelmed with rage and he let it control him. Of course Maes' death affected you and he knew that. As soon as he let out those words, he felt regret creep up on him. But it didn't matter to you, the damage had been done.

Each word pierced your heart. Without much thought your hand struck his face.  
Tears sprung in your eyes as you glared at him.

"You don't think it affected me? Fuck you, Mustang. Hughes was just as much of a friend to me as he was to you."

You turned on your heels and wiped the tears that were streaming down your face. You took a deep breath and walked out of the office. You briefly heard your name being called but you ignored it and kept walking.

You approached the bar again to pick up your jacket and pay your tab. You thanked Chris for the night and walked out quickly before she could ask any questions.


	2. 1.2

You were in a sour mood from last night's fight with your close friend and all of your subordinates could tell.

Sitting at your desk, you mindlessly sifted through official documents and signed off on them. As you were doing your work, you heard a gentle knock on the door. Without taking your eyes off of the document in front of you, you answered.

"Come in."

One of the newer members of your squad came in slowly approaching your desk. When they didn't say a word you looked up from your work and impatiently tapped your pen against the wooden desk.

"What is it lieutenant?"

The lieutenant flinched slightly from the iciness of your voice.

"I have a message from Colonel Mustang, ma'm!"

You sighed, "What is it?"

"He said, 'meet me in 15.'"

You nodded and thanked him for the message with a softer tone. With a sigh of relief, your subordinate quickly left your office.

You stood up from your desk and put on your black coat. You were quite glad. You didn't like how last night's conversation ended and it seemed that it had also struck a negative chord with Roy as well.

\- - -

When you approached the grave, you felt your heart muscles slowly tighten in sorrow. You hadn't been back since the funeral and you didn't know if you were ready yet. Thankfully, a voice interrupted you from your thoughts.

"Y/n."

You felt a figure stand beside you and you immediately felt yourself relax. There was something about his presence that made you feel calm. 

The first few minutes were filled with silence. But you interrupted them with words for the both of you.

"I miss him."

Your statement was followed shortly.

"Me too."

Once again another silence fell over you two but this time Roy was the one to break it.

"I'm sorry. What I said yesterday wasn't fair."

You nodded and accepted the apology. It was brief, but you knew how hard it was for Roy to admit guilt. 

"Why did you arrest Maria Ross?"

You bit your bottom lip and took a deep breath. You knew this question was coming and that you would have to answer eventually. 

"I was with Maes before he was killed."

Roy's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

You lip quivered as tears threatened to fall.

"I was in the archives with him. But I had to leave him alone to attend a meeting. When I came back, there was only a trail of blood. I followed the trail and found him in the telephone booth. I called in the police and took over the investigation. "

Your fists tightened as you recalled the next part.

"I tried following every lead but it always ended up a dead end. Then one day, General Raven came to my office and told me to arrest Maria Ross. He told me all the evidence was there and it was obviously the Lieutenant."

Roy silently listened and took in every word that you spoke.

"I refused to conduct a sloppy investigation but he threatened me. He told me he would demote my entire squad. He... He said he knew how much I cared for you and threatened to take away your promotion to Central."

For a second the Colonel stood frozen in shock of what he had just heard. He felt a pang of guilt. He had no idea that you were carrying this baggage by yourself. He felt awful accusing you of indifference towards the death of your closest friend.

For the second time that day, Roy apologized while bringing you into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry y/n."

You buried your head into his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist.

"The day he died, I had to tell Gracia what happened to him. I didn't want to. I couldn't face her but I had to because the Fuhrer said a high ranking official needed to send the news. So out of all the generals in Central, I had to tell her that her husband had been murdered."

You paused as the tears you were trying so hard to hold back started falling.

"I had to tell our Goddaughter that she would never see her dad again."

You let out a shaky breath in between your sobs while Roy drew soothing circles on your back.

"How do you explain to a three year old why she can't ever see her dad again?"

Roy brought you closer to his chest as he became misty eyed. He had no idea you had been the one to break the news. He couldn't imagine the pain that you must have gone through. He responded with the only words he could muster, which was only another apology.

"I'm sorry."

You nodded in his chest and felt no end to your tears.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm a goddamn general and there was nothing I could do to protect him."

You lifted your head and separated from his embrace. You wiped your tears before making eye contact with the man in front of you.

"Maes and I made a promise. That we would protect you and make sure you became Fuhrer. Roy Mustang. I am going to make sure that I keep th-"

Before you could go on, he closed the distance in between you with a kiss. At first you were frozen with shock but soon after you melted into the kiss.

Roy broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to yours.

"I love you."

You smiled and brought a hand to his cheek before responding.

"I love you too."


	3. Omake

"You know I just lost a lot of money because of you."

You nestled your head in his shoulder and snuggled into him.

"How so?"

"I had an ongoing bet with Havoc and Breda on when you and Hawkeye would start dating."

He let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around you.

"What were you all betting?"

"Well, I bet that you were too much of a pussy to make the first move, so the Lieutenant would ask you out first. Havoc and Breda said we would end up together."

He put his head on top of yours and laughed.

"If my men have time to be making bets with a General, they need more paperwork."

You laughed and closed your eyes in content.

Little did both of you know, Maes Hughes was watching the both of you from above.

"'Bout time those idiots did something."


	4. 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is presented with a dilemma: live with a lifetime of regret or guilt.

You gently placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the tombstone before sitting down and pulling out your friend's favorite whisky. You blankly stared at the name in front of you as you took a big swig from your flask.

You weren't planning on coming to Hughes' grave today, but a meeting with the new Lieutenant General of the Eastern command had ended sooner than expected so you took some time off to visit your old friend.

There was so much you wanted to tell Maes. You wanted to tell him about your new (secret) relationship with Roy, how you had been promoted in the aftermath of the battle against Father, and above all you wanted to tell him how much you missed him. Your heart clenched in pain as you imagined how different your life would be if your friend was still alive.

A sad smile formed on your face as you thought about how Hughes would've responded to your news with Roy. He would've laughed uncontrollably upon hearing about your newly found relationship while constantly bringing up the fact that he knew this would happen. If you told Hughes about your promotion, he would've brought you to his home to celebrate your promotion with his family while constantly talking about how he was proud of being close friends with a general.

You closed your eyes and let out a shaky breath as you stood up. After putting the flask in your coat pocket, you patted the dirt off your uniform and took a moment to look at the tombstone once more.

"I miss you, old friend," you said with a shaky voice.

Before leaving, you saluted while blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

You turned around and started walking towards your car to head to your next meeting. As you were walking towards your waiting vehicle and subordinate, you saw a familiar figure awaiting you.

You could see one casually dressed Lieutenant Hawkeye making small talk with Major Stoker. When you got close to the car both of them saluted and you acknowledged them with a nod.

You turned towards the Lieutenant and smiled.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, it's so nice seeing you back in action! What can I do for you?"

She seemed tense as she spoke her next words, "May I speak candidly with you, mam?"

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her words and you took out your State Alchemist pocket watch to check the time. You had exactly 20 minutes to make it to your next meeting. As a new general in Central you were constantly busy. Meetings plagued your day and you often times found yourself doing more work because Fuhrer Grumman refused to lift a finger. The old man was a master at avoiding work and you were the one paying the consequences. But you knew that Hawkeye would never be one to waste your time.

You motioned for her to get in the car with you, "I'm due for a meeting in 20, so you can tell me on the way there."

She nodded and hurriedly got in the car before you.

As the car started to drive through the streets of Central, you attentively listened to what the woman next to you had to say.

"A few days ago, Doctor Marco came to see the Colonel about his vision. The doctor said that he could use the Philosopher's Stone to return his sight, but he refuses to use the stone... General, he plans on retiring from the military."

Lieutenant Hawkeye continued to explain the different opinions of Mustang's Unit and the proposals that Dr. Marco brought up.

You messaged your temple as you contemplated the options.

The last time you had visited Roy, he did mention retiring from the military. He claimed that a blind soldier was useless. While you understood his sentiment, your heart broke at seeing the flame disappear from his eyes. This wasn't the Flame Alchemist that you had first met, he was just a shell of the man that you had fallen in love with. You would stop at nothing to bring back the flame, but you knew it would be selfish to have him take up Dr. Marco's proposition. After all, you wouldn't be the one forced to live with the guilt of taking advantage of thousands of innocent souls. But he deserved a second chance, didn't he?

Once the car came to a stop, you looked over at the younger woman and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll talk to him after my meeting."

\---

The meeting ended with an earsplitting headache. Any high-ranking official still alive was in attendance and it was just a shouting match between differing opinions. The aftermath of the battle left the future of Amestris in uncertainty and the military with no plan. Furthermore, the sudden news that Hawkeye presented you did nothing to relieve your headache.

For now, you chose to forget the meeting so that you could talk to Roy with a clear head.

When you got to the front desk, the nurse behind the desk gave you a gentle smile. She had seen you come by several times in the past few weeks so she already knew who you were visiting. 

You silently walked towards the right wing of the hospital. The pistol on your hip felt heavier than usual just like the atmosphere around you.

As you approached the room towards the end of the hall, you could see someone posted in front of the room. When you saw who it was a pang of guilt hit your chest. It was Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, the soldier that you had falsely accused and arrested in the midst of Hughes' murder.

She immediately saluted and you gave her a soft smile while nodding. She seemed to be slightly taken aback by your uncharacteristic smile, but she quickly regained her composure and opened the door for you.

Behind the closed door was the Mustang Unit having a seemingly stressful discussion. Just as Hawkeye described, the group was conflicted when it came to using the Philosopher's Stone. However all of the voices went silent as soon as you stepped into the room. Everyone in the room, with the exception of an injured Flame Alchemist and disabled Havoc, stood to salute you.

"General (l/n)!"

You nodded in acknowledgement for what felt like the hundredth time while adding an, "at ease" with the wave of your hand.

As you slowly approached the group, you made eye contact with the only other woman in the room and nodded once more. She seemed to understand what you were saying and left with the rest of the unit following close behind her.

When the door closed, you greeted Roy with a tired voice and gave him a chaste kiss. He was sitting up in his bed while looking towards your general direction.

"You sound exhausted."

You huffed in response as you took off your overcoat and disregarded your weapons to the side.

"No rest for the wicked."

Roy chuckled and held out his hand towards you which you gladly accepted. He gently pulled you towards his side and you leaned against him basking in his scent.

"General (f/n) (l/n), I like the sound of that."

"Shut up, it's not like I didn't have general in my title before."

"This is different, general."

The way he emphasized the word made you laugh and for a second you forgot why you even came to visit him in the first place. A peaceful silence enveloped you two as you intertwined your fingers with his. You tried to enjoy the silence, but the question was eating away at you.

"What are you going to do?"

Your voice was barely a whisper and your words were extremely vague, but Roy knew exactly what you were asking.

He took a deep breath before answering with mirroring vagueness.

"I don't know."

You understood the hesitation and confusion very clearly. Those three words carried so much meaning, meaning only those close to him would understand. It was his lifelong dream to become Fuhrer and make Amestris a better country, but at who's expense? The thousands of damned souls in that one stone? No, that seemed cruel. But if he refused the Philosopher's Stone, then those souls would have been sacrificed for nothing and all of the Ishvalans would be ignored once again.

Considering everything, you thought about what Hughes would say in this situation. He was always the wisest out of the three and you trusted his opinion the most. But he wasn't there and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't think of an appropriate response.

Of course, you wanted him to see again. But that was you being selfish, wasn't it? No, you could almost hear his voice in your head. You silently prayed that Hughes would approve of what you were about to say.

You sat up straight and held his face with your hands.

"Being Fuhrer isn't for the weakhearted. It takes someone who can make difficult decisions and call the shots. I can't tell you what you should do, but I know that you, Roy Mustang, will become Fuhrer one day, and that means whatever you decide is the right thing to do."

Roy's blank expression remained the same, but you knew he was slowly processing your words. After a few minutes, his hands found yours and he gently pressed his lips to both hands before pulling you into an embrace.

"That's the worst advice I've heard, but I still love you." 

The two of you burst into laughter. God he was such an idiot at times but you were in love with the man. 

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last episode of the anime (FMAB), when Dr. Marco proposes using the Philosopher's Stone to heal Roy, he doesn't really seem to hesitate to say yes which bothered me. He's a softie (as we can see with the scene where he lies to Ed & Al about Hughes death) so it struck me as odd that he wouldn't hesitate in using the Philosopher's Stone. TURNS OUT that in the manga he hesitates quite a bit so... I decided to elaborate on this dilemma. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is faced with death and Roy is put through an emotional ROlLEr COaStER

2 years later

You tossed your hat and coat on one of your couches before you walked towards your desk.

Today was rougher than usual due to the constant public appearances that you had to make.

You kicked up your legs on your desk as you let out a deep sigh. It had been two years since the fight against the homunculi and things were finally starting to settle down.

Roy was now a brigadier general working endlessly to help the Ishvalans. After accepting Dr. Marco's preposition, he was determined to help the displaced people while making sure a genocide never happened again.

In order to ensure a smooth and peaceful transition to Roy's new policies, you had to help him gain the trust of the Ishvalan people. As the General, you continued to make public appearances with the Fuhrer which usually took a huge physical and mental toll on you.

It was difficult gaining the trust of the people that you had once worked to wipe out.

Every pair of red eyes that looked into yours made you feel an inconceivable amount of guilt. You found that the more you attended these public events, you found yourself losing more sleep. Every time you closed your eyes, you could see what your alchemy was truly capable was. The images of the war haunted you as the screams rang in your ear.

Today was no different. While resting at your desk, you closed your eyes in an attempt to rest before the next public appearance but to no avail, you felt yourself drowning in the dreadful images of your past.

Your eyes shot open when you heard a knock on your office door, a welcomed interruption to your self-imposed torture.

"Come in."

Your most trusted subordinate and adjutant, Lieutenant Colonel Walther came in and saluted.

"Mam, the Fuhrer is requesting your presence."

You quirked an eyebrow and took your feet off the desk.

"Did he say what for?"

"Something about the next event, mam."

You sighed before standing up and heading towards the door.

"The old man is probably trying to get out of it again."

The Lieutenant Colonel chuckled and followed you as you walked out of your office.

The walk to the Fuhrer's office was silent.

Typically, the man following behind you would bombard you with your schedule for either the rest of the day or the rest of the week but today, he seemed wary of your mood. Walther had been working for you since the day you stepped foot in Central after the war and he could read you like an open book.

To an outsider, you looked calm and collected per usual, but he could see through the façade. The public appearance today took an extreme toll on you and he could tell. Your confident strides were slightly altered, and your shoulders were not as straight as before. He didn't know the exact cause for your complete change in mood, but he was certain something about the war was haunting you. As the two of you neared the Fuhrer's office, he took a mental note to tell Hawkeye to warn the Brigadier General of today's events so he was prepared for whatever breakdown was to unfold.

There were only a handful of people that knew of your relationship with the Flame Alchemist and while you never told Walther, you knew he knew. You trusted him with your life and inadvertently with your secrets; including the ones from the war. He knew of all the atrocities that you had committed, and he never once judged. You were grateful to have him by your side. He was a hard worker and best of all, he never asked too many questions.

When you arrived, the Fuhrer's secretary politely stopped you.

"The Fuhrer should be finished with his current appointment very shortly, General."

You thanked her and looked out the window in the waiting area.

Walther stood next to you leaving a respectful distance in between the two of you; only when you called him did he come close.

"Walther."

"Yes, mam."

You turned your face to look at him and you gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, truly."

He nodded knowingly and before he could respond, the sound of the secretary calling you interrupted him.

The door opened and when you turned around the sight before you made you almost break your icy composure. The Flame Alchemist was standing in front of you with a smug smile on his face. He walked closer to you and saluted while mockingly saying your name.

"General (l/n)."

You nodded while rolling your eyes, "Brigadier General Mustang."

He put on his signature smirk and winked.

You shook your head and with a soft huff. One of these days, someone was going to find out about your little secret and it would be all due to Roy's cocky attitude.

Once you walked inside you heard the door shut behind you. The Fuhrer was looking out the window with an unreadable expression on his face.

You immediately saluted and waited for him to speak first. He turned around and gestured towards the black couch that sat in the middle of the large office.

"Please sit down, General."

You sat down obediently and mentally prepared yourself for whatever he was about to ask you to do. If this meeting was similar to the others, he was probably asking you to take over a meeting or asking for your opinion on a new policy.

But today, he did nothing of the sort. Instead he gently set down a glass filled with some amber liquid which you assumed was scotch before sitting down across from you. He crossed his legs and took a sip.

Confusion graced your features as you tried to figure out what was unfolding before you. Grumman had oftentimes called you for a short chess match while discussing plans but never for a simple drink.

"Sir?"

"Please make yourself comfortable, General (l/n). Take a drink, we wouldn't want this going to waste, hm?"

You relaxed only a little bit before grabbing the glass before you and taking a quick sip.

"The event today, it was quite remarkable wasn't it?"

You nodded before unconsciously gripping the glass in your hand tighter. Of course, this action didn't go unnoticed by the old man in front of you.

The public event today was staged at a part of the Ishvalan community that was being rebuilt. It was actually a beautiful ceremony and a wonderful a gesture of diplomacy. However, despite all of the positive messages surrounding the event, you could only think about how you were the one to single handedly destroy the entire community that you were standing on today. The rubble beneath your feet was the product of your alchemy. But your ghosts weren't relevant, especially not in front of your one and only superior.

"Yes, it was a very nice gesture showing our dedication to strengthening the relationship between Amestris and Ishval."

The Fuhrer seemed uninterested in the political answer.

"Yes, yes. Politics is nice, but the ceremony truly proves that we can redo our wrongs."

"I'm not sure I quite understand, sir."

"You stood on the very rubble you destroyed promising to rebuild it. Don't forget why you became a soldier in the first place, General."

Ah, this meeting was about you. Perhaps you were truly getting worse at hiding your emotions if even the Fuhrer was picking up on them.

"You may think me a lazy old man, but I've been at this for a long time."

You allowed a soft smile to escape.

"Thank you, sir."

He finished the rest of the drink and let out a hearty chuckle before standing up.

"Now, let's go shake some hands."

\---

The event was supposed to be quick and easy. Just a photo op of the two highest Amestris officials shaking hands with teachers and students of the new school to open in Central City. However, the new Ishvalan extremist group seemed to disapprove of the new school due to the new acceptance of Ishvalan students in the school. The acts of integration were perceived as forced assimilation and the group decided to retaliate.

That's why you were currently on top of the Fuhrer shielding his body with yours as bullets sprayed the vehicle covering you. A rush of adrenaline coursed through you as you slowly got up from the ground. You could hear the Fuhrer groan and before you could check to see if he was alright, you felt yourself being pushed into the vehicle.

Walther was driving the car and the Fuhrer's adjutant was in the passenger seat.

Your mind was racing at the events unfolding; someone had just tried to kill the Fuhrer.

You exhaled silently before turning towards your superior next you. Your eyes widened in shock as you saw blood covering him.

"Sir, you're bleeding!"

He calmly waved your concerns away, "I'm quite alright general, but it seems you're the one we should be worried about."

At first, confusion clouded your mind but once your adrenaline started wearing off, you felt a sharp pain in the left side of your chest near your shoulder. You brought your right hand up to your blood-soaked shoulder and you could feel your vision becoming hazy.

"I'm fine, sir. We need to get you to safety first."

Your voice was shaky, and you were fighting to stay awake.

Before you could protest any further, the Fuhrer told Walther to drive to the hospital. You could hear the Fuhrer yelling orders but you couldn't make out the conversation happening after.

The next few moments were extremely blurry. You felt the car come to a stop and felt yourself being carried. You heard your name being called but had no more strength to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really angsty right now but I swear it'll get a loosen up in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. 3.2

Roy was peacefully slumbering with his feet on the desk when Fuery had suddenly barged into his office. 

“Sir! An urgent message from the Fuhrer’s office.”

The Brigadier General’s eyes shot opened and he immediately sat up straight.

“What is it?”

The Sergeant looked unusually nervous.

“There was an assassination attempt during the opening ceremony for the new school.”

Roy’s eyes widened in shock.

“Is the Fuhrer safe? How many casualties?”

“The Fuhrer is safe aside from a few scratches and although there hasn’t been an exact count, it seems there are only a few injuries, sir.”

A sigh of relief escaped Roy as he slumped back into his chair.

“Sir, the Fuhrer is fine bu- but the General…”

The color drained from his face as he suddenly recalled you telling him about the school opening. Originally, only the Fuhrer was supposed to be attend, but his team of publicists thought it better to have someone more involved in the Ishval War for better press.

The Flame Alchemist stood up immediately and barely registered what Sergeant Fury was saying to him. As he was putting on his coat, the only words that he managed to pick up were bullet and surgery.

He opened the door with so much force that his entire squad was looking at him. As he was leaving, Hawkeye stopped him and he could feel his frustration rising.

“General Mustang, I strongly advise you to not leave the premises for your own safety.”

His heart was beating against his chest; he needed to make sure you were fine.

“Man the station while I’m gone Lieutenant, that’s an order.”

Hawkeye nodded in defeat, she knew there was no use in trying to stop him.

Roy walked in fast strides towards his car and ignored all of the panicking soldiers passing by him.

When he finally got to his car, he fished around in his pockets for his keys and instead found a small velvet box in his right coat pocket. He clenched his teeth and forced his tears back as he remembered the engagement ring in his pocket. He was trying to find the appropriate time to pop the question, but now he was afraid that he would never get the opportunity to.

No, he couldn’t think like that. He had to be strong, for you.

Finally, he found his keys and he drove like a madman all the way to the hospital. As soon as the car came to a stop, he immediately jumped out and ran inside.

The hospital was filled with injured soldiers and civilians. It was chaotic but he only had one thought in his mind: you.

He looked around for a hospital staff member but there was none in sight so instead he turned to the soldier on duty.

“Where’s General (l/n)?!” he practically yelled.

The soldier seemed startled, but he immediately pointed him towards the right direction.

Roy ran up the stairs and when he got to the top floor, he was immediately met with a few of the Fuhrer’s personal soldiers.

“General Mustang, over here!”

That voice, it belonged to your adjutant, Walther.

When he approached the group of your men, he could see the fatigue and worry etched in their faces.

“How’s the general, Colonel Walther?”

As he was about to answer he heard a voice behind him.

“She’s currently in surgery. The doctor says she lost a lot of blood,” the Fuhrer said as he sat down on one of the waiting room benches.

Roy’s mind started jumping to conclusions, the worst ones coming first. What if you didn’t make it and he never even got a chance to propose? What if he never got to hear your voice again? Beside him Walther also started to panic. He was riddled with guilt as he tried to imagine living with himself if you had died under his protection. 

While all of them were lost in their thoughts, the Fuhrer snapped them out of their thoughts and interrupted the somber silence.

He motioned for Roy to take a seat next to him while giving him a reassuring smile.

“She’ll be okay, Roy boy. The general is one of the strongest soldiers I’ve seen.”

Roy nodded weakly while setting himself down next to the old man.

\---

The next few moments were happening too quickly for Roy to comprehend.

When you came out of surgery you were stable and the doctor said that you would be making a smooth recovery. The doctor reassured Roy and as soon as Roy felt any sense of relief, everything started to go downhill.

Your body started convulsing and Roy tried to hold you down as he called out for help. The first person to respond was the soldier stationed in the hallway. Upon hearing the Roy's voice, he quickly went to retrieve the doctor in charge.

When the doctor arrived, he pulled up his sleeves and called out for a nurse while pushing Roy out of the way.

“She’s going into cardiac arrest!”

The convulsing stopped and you went still.

The doctor called out for epinephrine and started to administer CPR while the nurses injected you with the chemicals. 

Upon hearing the commotion, your subordinates started to enter the room. When they saw your still body, each of them looked at each and felt a knot appearing in their throats; they had never seen their commanding officer look so vulnerable. You always had a cold exterior, but they knew that you always had the best intentions and that you worked harder than any other officer.

In the midst of the soldiers, Roy stood anxiously waiting for you to respond but there was nothing. Eventually the doctor stopped all his ministrations and his shoulders dropped in defeat.

Roy immediately got to your side and pulled you into his chest and sobbed into your hair.

“Please (y/n), don’t leave me.”


	7. 3.3

You could hear people calling out for you, but you couldn’t find the energy to respond. You swore you were still alive, but your body was frozen and whenever you tried to speak or even lift a finger your body remained unresponsive. 

At this point, you weren’t even sure if you were alive. All you could feel was a warm embrace and a dull ache in your chest. 

There was also a voice consistently calling out to you. That voice… you could recognize that voice anywhere. The voice that calmed you down from your nightmares. The voice that brought you back to reality when you were haunted by your past. Your heart ached as you heard the brokenness in his voice. 

At the thought of your boyfriend, you tried to will your body to move so that you could see his handsome face one last time, but you were only met with darkness. 

‘This is it,’ you thought.

Before completely giving up, you said a silent prayer for Roy not to completely lose it. You could only hope that Hawkeye would continue to take care of him in your absence. As you slowly start drowning out his voice, you felt your body become numb and heavy. You started to accept the darkness surrounding you and suddenly you heard a familiar voice call out to you. 

At first you thought it was Hughes, but you quickly shook the thought from your mind assuming that death was making you delusional. 

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself in the middle of the woods. It was dark and the only thing you could see before you were multiple campfires with figures surrounding them. 

You started walking towards the figures and when you got closer, you heard a familiar voice calling your name. The voice beckoned you closer and you found yourself slowly walking towards a lone figure. You couldn’t see who they were, but you cautiously walked closer to them. 

When you got close enough to see their face you immediately started tearing up. 

“Maes!”

You wrapped your arms around him and felt a sob rack through your body. 

“(Y/n).”

He pulled you close, and you felt yourself cry even harder. 

“I-I’m sorry, I should’ve stayed with you instead of going to the meeting,” you attempted to apologize between breaths. 

Ever since his death, the guilt had been eating away at you from the inside out and finally you were getting the chance to say those two words.

Hughes pulled away slightly and shook his head gently with a warm smile. He didn’t say anything, but you knew that all was forgiven. 

The both of you sat down on the ground next to the fire in silence with your hiccups disturbing the peace every now and then. 

As you blankly stared into the fire, you saw images dance before you. At first you gently rubbed your eyes thinking it was some kind of illusion, but the images continued. 

The image was of Roy holding your limp body while your subordinates surrounded him. You could feel tears well up in your eyes as you watched the figures mourning your death. 

Eventually you couldn’t watch anymore, and you pulled your gaze away from the fire and took some time to look around. 

“What is this place?” 

“We’re in ‘the void’. It’s where people go before moving onto the afterlife and the flames show us the people we left in the world of the living,” Maes carefully explained. 

His voice was steady as he looked straight into the fire but there was something in his voice that you couldn’t quite make out. Was it sadness? Guilt? You weren’t sure, but you knew that it made your heart feel heavier than it already was. As you were trying to formulate words to comfort him a random thought popped into your head.

“Wait, if we’re both dead, why are we here?”

He hummed thoughtfully before responding. 

“Different reasons… some people are waiting to move on with a loved one while others aren’t ready to move on.” 

You blankly stared out into the void as you tried to process his words. 

“Who are we waiting for?”

He put on a sheepish grin and looked at you. 

“I’m waiting for Gracia and it seems like you’re not ready to go.”

You looked at him in confusion but upon closer examination of the figures, you saw that certain figures were apparitions while others looked like normal humans. You looked at yourself and found that you looked like a normal human while Maes looked like you could put your hand through his body. 

An uncomfortable silence cut the reunion short as the two of you tried to figure out how to properly say goodbye. After a few seconds, you decided to speak first. 

“They both miss you dearly.” 

Your voice came out as barely a whisper as you tried not to choke up again. Thinking about how much Gracia and Elicia missed him made your heart clench in pain. 

His eyes started watering and you could see him holding back tears. 

“I know… I see them every day.” 

You nodded in understanding and felt your heart tighten with pain.

You turned to Maes with a determined look, “How do I go back?” 

He smiled and pointed to the forest that you had entered through. 

“Just go back the same way you came.” 

You nodded and gave him one last hug. 

He wrapped his arms around you, and you could feel yourself start to tear up once more. 

“I’m so proud of you, (y/n). You don’t need to be sorry for anything.” 

The tears started streaming down your face and you nodded into his chest. 

Through hiccups you managed to form a final question.

“Is there anything you want to say to your family?” 

“Just tell them I love them.”

You slowly pulled away and wiped the tears from your face. 

“I will. I’ll tell them that you’re watching over them and that you wish you could be with them.” 

He nodded and gave you a soft smile. 

Before you left, you saluted him for the last time, and he did the same. 

“Goodbye, General (l/n).”  
\---  
When you slowly opened your eyes, you took in a deep breath. 

It felt like déjà vu. 

You were being held by Roy in the same position that you had seen in the fire. 

A sad smile appeared on your face as you thought of how Maes would be watching this very scene. However, the sentiment was cut short when you were violently pulled out of your thoughts by the pain searing through your left shoulder. 

“Roy, this really hurts,” you grumbled into his shoulder. 

When he let go, his eyes were wide, and he kissed you fiercely. He kissed you desperately like you would leave him again which you reciprocated happily. You wanted to take away all of the pain that you just put him through. Your shoulder was screaming at the strain, but you ignored it for now; a little pain was worth the comfort that his arms and lips brought you. 

The two of you were forced to pull away when you heard someone awkwardly clear their throat. 

Shit. You had completely forgotten about the audience. 

You looked at Roy in shock while he merely had a smug look on his face. 

As you were recovering from the shock and embarrassment you could hear one of your subordinates talking to another soldier. 

“I told you they were together.”


	8. 4.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set before the Ishvalan Civil War)  
> The story of how Roy and the reader met.

Your ears rang as you fired another shot from your rifle. You were currently laying on your stomach aiming at the target 20 feet ahead of you.

The decision to join the military as an alchemist was an easy one. Everyone in your family, including your parents, had served the country and once they both passed you decided to honor them by following in their footsteps. At the time you joined the military, there were a few skirmishes outside the border, and you suspected the war would be peaking soon. You hoped that the conflict would not come to a full-blown war, but with the way the military was reacting to the conflicts, you knew that violence would be ensuing.

You continued to fire shots until you ran out of rounds. Once everyone finished, you walked toward the practice target to check how you had been doing. All of the bullets were near perfect bullseyes except for a few of them. A smile adorned your face as you thought about how your proud you father would be. Your mind drifted to how much you missed your parents, but those thoughts were cut short when you heard someone laughing obnoxiously.

When you turned towards the noise, you could see someone on the ground while a group of people were standing around him. You shook your head in annoyance and turned to step away from them, but when you heard when one of the harassers said you marched over in anger.

“Why are you even here you dirty Ishvalan?”

You recognized that voice. His name was Charles Browning, and his father had briefly worked under your own. You had seen him at a few state events which was more than enough time to determine that he was an asshole.

Once you got close enough you could see that the cadet on the ground was an Ishvalan, and the group huddling around him were all military brats (children of military officials). You were technically in that category of cadets as well, but you tried your best to disassociate yourself from them because you wanted to make a name for yourself, not simply from your father’s achievements. 

You stepped in between the group and the man on the ground, “Leave him alone, Browning.”

His face contorted into one of anger and he gave you a shove.

“Stay out of my way, (l/n).”

You could feel your temper rising but you took a deep breath and forced yourself to calm down. Instead of confronting Browning, you turned towards the Ishvalan cadet and offered him a hand. When he was about to accept, one of the other military brats, kicked his arm and gave you another shove.

“Don’t help the traitor! He’s disgusting.”

That was the last straw.

You punched Browning straight in the nose. While he fell to the ground clutching his nose in pain, another one of his goonies stepped forward to attack you. You simply moved out of the way and threw him over your shoulder. You were nothing if not a good fighter.

You dramatically patted your uniform off as you addressed Browning and his group.

“If I see any of you harassing this cadet or any other cadet ever again, a broken nose isn’t the only thing you’ll get.”

After they scuttled away in anger, you turned around and saw two other cadets helping the man off of the ground.

Both of them had raven colored hair but one was wearing glasses and the other had this curious glimmer in his eye when he made eye contact with you. Something about how he was looking at you made you feel warmer. Whatever it was, you just hoped that you would be seeing him again.

\---

You were sitting down on a hill near the barracks watching the sunset to wind down from the day’s events. After you helped the Ishvalan cadet, the instructor gave you a verbal beating for being violent. You sighed as you sprawled out on the ground. You weren’t formally punished, most likely because of your family’s reputation, but he threatened to write you up for misconduct if something like that happened again.

As you watched the sky change colors on your back, you heard footsteps approach you. An irritated groan escaped your lips, but when you saw who it was you were more than happy to be interrupted. It was Roy Mustang, one of the cadets that helped Erbe.

“Mind if I join?”

You nodded in response and curiously watched him as he sat down next to you.

He pulled out a flask and offered it to you which you gladly accepted. When you grabbed it, your hands brushed against his warm ones and you avoided his gaze so that he wouldn’t see you blush.

After taking a swig, you handed it back to him.

“Who did you kill to get this?”

He chuckled and mimed zipping his lips.

You were feeling quite generous so you dug around into your pockets and pulled out a case of cigarettes and a lighter; a perk of being a previous General’s daughter. While you hated taking advantage of the name, sometimes you caved in for the small things in life.

Before taking a cigarette and your lighter, he flashed you a small smile. While he was lighting up the cigarette in his mouth, you place one in your own and waited for the lighter. When you tried to light up your own, the lighter went dead. After several futile attempts you tossed it on the ground and groaned.

“I’ll help you with that.”

He brought you closer and placed the end of his cigarette to your own to light it up. When he got close, you could feel his breath on you and seeing his face so close to yours made your heart speed up.

You pulled back and took a huff of the cancer stick before saying a quick, “thanks."

The two of you sat in comfortable silence as the sun continued to go down. You barely knew the man, but you knew that you wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

While gently tapping the ash off of your cig, you snuck a peek to see his face and a smile spread across your face. He was blankly looking at you as well.

The both of you shared a laugh as you playfully shoved him. Now you had to make it out alive, even if it was only to see his smile again.


	9. 5.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set after Roy becomes Fuhrer)  
> Roy finally becomes Fuhrer and you make an important decision.

Tears of pride and joy threatened to fall from your face as the ceremony took place.

Grumman was stepping down as Fuhrer and Roy was taking his rightful place as the next leader.

The ceremony was formal and although it was not public, the oath was being broadcasted on the radio for everyone in the country to hear.

You proudly held the ancient book of laws as Roy rested his right hand on the cover.

To be honest, you couldn’t hear a word he was saying. You were just staring at his features as you thought about what had happened in the past few years.

You had died and come back to life, but the important thing was that the country was finally settling down. There were a few ups and downs but eventually everything had smoothed itself out.

A smile graced your features as you thought about everything that you and Roy had been through. Two wars and a coup later, Roy was finally reciting the words you had been waiting to hear.

“I solemnly swear so to do.”

That was your cue. 

You respectfully nodded and gently tucked the book under your left arm. Taking a step back you saluted, and all of the soldiers followed.

You relaxed when Roy did the customary salute with an, “at ease”.

A smile graced your features as you watched Roy walk past you through the arch of sabers being held by his unit.

\---

The afterparty for the celebration had finally come to an end and everyone cleared out of the going Fuhrer’s manor.

You happily drank from your champagne flute as you walked out onto the balcony in Roy’s bedroom to relax. After all of the events that unfolded today, you needed a break.

Following the ceremony, there were several debrief meetings where you had to share different protocols with Roy. Not to mention all of the public tours that you had to attend introducing the new Fuhrer to the different units. You were extremely proud of Roy’s new position, but change was tiring.

In the end none of the stress mattered as you looked out into the city. The city you had worked so hard to repair. She looked beautiful from where you were standing with her buildings lighting up the night while the stars looked like delicate gems in the sky.

As you were admiring the view, you felt arms wrap around your waist from behind you.

You melted into the embrace and comfortably leaned back.

“If I had known this view came with the title, I would’ve taken the job.”

Roy chuckled from behind you and gently planted a kiss on your head.

“If you move in you could see the view every day.”

Now it was your turn to laugh.

“Roy, imagine the scandal. Your career would be over before you even really started.”

Without replying, Roy withdrew his arms from around you and you shivered from the sudden cold. You cursed softly as you set down the glass on the railing. You had offended him, or so you thought.

When you turned around to apologize, you saw him on one knee holding a ring.

Tears welled in your eyes as you covered your mouth in shock.

“There won’t be a scandal if you marry me.”

You racked your brain for a response, but the initial shock was too overwhelming. So instead of a proper response, you found yourself nodding like an idiot.

Roy stood up and pressed his lips on your left hand before slipping the ring on your finger. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he swung you around like a mad man.

After you had died momentarily, Roy had proposed. You had happily said yes but with everything that was happening in the city the two of you decided to wait to formally get engaged. The thought of marriage had briefly slipped your mind but now you were ecstatic to finally marry the love of your life.

When he let you down, you grabbed his face and desperately crashed your lips onto his. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you closer to him as your lips moved with urgency. This wasn’t the first kiss that you were sharing with the man, but your heart was racing like the first one. If you could, you would never pull away, but your lungs forced you to part.

Your forehead rested against his as your arms were around his neck. His breath was warm on your face as you were trying to catch your own.

A smile formed on your face as you thought the proposal that had just happened.

You placed both hands on his chest and admired the ring on your hand. It was a family heirloom that his father proposed to his mother with, so you knew how meaningful it was to Roy that you were wearing it. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when a hand gently cupped your cheek.

“I love you.”

Tears welled up in your eyes once more as you looked into Roy’s eyes.

“I love you too.”


	10. 5.2

Roy nervously fidgeted with his tie as he stood at the alter while everyone in the room was waiting for your entrance.

When the ballroom doors opened, everyone in the chairs stood up and Roy found himself staring with his mouth wide open.

You swore you could hear a few gasps as you took your first step onto the white carpet in front of you.

Your standard military uniform was replaced with a simple white floor-length dress where the sleeves tapered off into a cape. It was like you, simple yet demanded attention.

You took a shaky breath and started taking confident strides down the aisle. You had contemplated inviting Walther to walk you down the aisle, but you decided that you would leave that space for your absent father. It broke your heart, but you knew he was watching from above, maybe even with Maes.

As you continued to walk down the aisle, only one person mattered, and that one person couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He was misty eyed as he saw you in all of your glory walking towards him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had become.

While the two of you were lost in your own space, both of your units watched with teary eyes. They knew what the two of you had gone through and they couldn’t think of people who were more deserving of happiness.

When you reached the alter, Roy stepped forward and took your hand with a teary smile. You smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He had never been an emotional person, but today was a special day.

Everyone sat down and the officiant cleared their throat. As the former Fuhrer started speaking, you could only look into Roy’s eyes. You loved him with all of your heart and although you hadn’t said the words, the look on your face said it all.

“Friends, we have gathered here today to share with (y/n) and Roy a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together.”

He turned towards Roy and nodded for him to read his vows.

You mentally prepared yourself for whatever he had prepared. Knowing him, he was either going to make you cry with laughter or break down completely.

Roy took a deep breath before starting, “General (l/n).”

You chuckled and shook your head.

Roy just smirked and continued while everyone was laughing softly.

“(y/n), you are the love of my life. You’ve lifted me up during the worst days of my life and also kept me humble. I would be nothing without your love, your words, and your gentle spirit. You have always been my superior and will continue to be my better half. I promise to always share every moment with you.”

He paused with a shaky breath before continuing.

“I promise to always be a person worthy of your love and I promise to love you for the rest of my life.”

The tears that you were holding started falling down your face and you gently dabbed away at the tears not to ruin your makeup.

You took a second to look up and stop the tears. You were still crying but it didn’t matter because once you started saying your vows you would be crying anyway.

“Roy, my best friend, confidant, and other half. Not a day goes by without you making me smile. Your outlook on life and your resilience inspire me to work harder. To live harder. Your love and passion for others makes me fall more in love with you every day. I know that you’ll stay with me, even in death.”

Roy laughed as he wiped away a tear and you could also hear some of the guests chuckle.

“I promise to walk with you wherever it may be. I promise to love you with all of my heart, and I will continue to as long as you will allow me.”

By this point, there was not a dry eye in the room. When everyone settled down, the two of you exchanged rings and Grumman continued.

“Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Roy gently dipped you and he pressed his lips onto yours. You smiled into the kiss; he was nothing if not dramatic.

When he brought you up, you heard the words you had been waiting the entire ceremony.

“I now present to you Mr & Mrs. Mustang!”

The guests started cheering and you and your new husband walked down the aisle hand in hand.

As you were walking (more like running) down the aisle you sneaked a quick peek to see your handsome husband’s face. Little did you know he was already looking at you with a goofy look. When he caught you looking, he winked and you couldn’t help but laugh.

You were going to spend the rest of your life with this man, and you couldn’t think of anything in the world that would make you happier.


End file.
